Tadaima
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: A simple words that may never be heard again... /My second fict for NaruHina Tragedy Day#3/AU/RnR?/


.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**TADAIMA  
**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, AU. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**MY SECOND FICT FOR NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAY #3**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemenku. Kuambil kunci yang ada di saku celana panjangku. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku yang sedikit gemetaran saat aku memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci dan menggerakkan engsel pintu hingga menimbulkan suara pintu terbuka yang berderit.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki apartemen milikku. Aku bisa merasakan langkahku yang goyah dan sempoyongan, hingga aku harus berpegangan pada dinding sebagai penyangga di setiap langkahku. Jari-jariku seakan mati rasa, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyalakan saklar lampu yang ada di depan mataku. Ah, tapi itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini, lalu apa lagi yang bisa aku lihat?

Haruskah aku tahu betapa kacaunya diriku sendiri saat ini? Rambut yang mulai memanjang tidak beraturan, lingkaran hitam yang sangat jelas di sekitar mata, tubuh kurus dengan bibir pucat.

Apa aku peduli dengan semua itu? Tidak!

Entah sudah berapa kali aku tersandung dan nyaris terjatuh. Botol-botol bir yang sudah kosong, lembaran-lembaran kertas, buku-buku, bahkan pecahan beling kaca mewarnai seluruh lantai apartemenku yang dingin. Tidak kepedulikan kakiku yang mungkin sudah menginjak pecahan beling kaca itu.

Sakit.

Tapi tetap tidak mampu menyamai sakit yang memenuhi rongga dadaku kini.

Nafasku mulai terasa sesak. Angin malam di musim salju benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhku seakan membeku. Atau mungkin karena aku telah kehilangan sosok yang selalu menjadi sumber kehangatan bagi tubuh dan jiwaku?

Dan kini, hanya dengan bermodalkan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini.

"Aku pulang…"

Aku pulang? Benarkah aku baru saja mengatakan dua kata itu? Aku tidak tahu. Mataku terasa panas. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mataku.

"Aku pulang…"

Namun aku berusaha tetap tersenyum, berharap aku bisa mendengar jawaban atas sapaanku.

"Aku pulang…"

Terus kubisikkan dua kata itu… Terus dan terus… Walaupun dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian yang semakin menyesakkan dada.

"Aku pulang…"

Tidak ada. Tidak akan pernah ada jawaban. Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu…

"Aku pulang…"

Kurasakan udara di sekitarku seakan berkurang. Dadaku naik turun. Jantungku pun berdetak semakin cepat.

"Aku pulang…"

Air mataku sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Kubiarkan semuanya mengalir di pipi kecoklatanku. Dingin… Sunyi… Sendirian… Kesepian…

"Aku pulang…"

Hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk, seakan tidak mampu lagi menopang seluruh berat tubuhku. Pertahananku hancur. Berkali-kali aku memukul lantai hingga punggung tanganku membiru. Meringkuk menahan sakit hingga dinginnya dinding di punggungku sangat jelas kurasakan.

"Aku pulang…"

Kini, kata-kata itu seakan nyaris tidak terdengar. Bercampur dengan isak tangis dari bibirku yang semakin bergetar.

"Aku pulang…"

Ingin sekali aku berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Ya, ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Ini hanyalah mimpi yang akan berakhir saat esok pagi menjelang. Besok pagi saat aku membuka mata, aku akan kembali melihat senyumanmu yang selalu menyambut pagi hariku. Aku akan kembali melihat wajahmu yang selalu memerah saat aku menggodamu. Aku akan kembali mendengar lembut suaramu yang memanggil namaku. Aku akan kembali memakan masakanmu yang selalu membuatku ketagihan. Aku akan kembali merasakan sentuhanmu saat kau merapikan rambutku. Aku akan kembali merasakan hangat tubuhmu saat aku memelukmu. Aku akan kembali mengecup keningmu saat aku akan berangkat kerja… Dan aku akan kembali mendengar ucapan selamat datang darimu setiap kali aku kembali pulang…

Namun kenyataan yang berteriak di pikiranku membuatku kembali sadar. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bahkan untuk sebuah mimpi. Kau telah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini, karena penyakit sialan itu, bahkan saat pernikahan kita baru berusia dua bulan…

Tubuhku semakin melemas. Mengingat semua itu hanya membuatku kembali jatuh ke dalam dunia keterpurukan dan keputusasaan. Di tengah kesadaranku yang semakin menghilang, bibirku bergerak untuk mengucapkan satu nama yang membuatku merasakan semua kegilaan ini…

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

END

A/N: Sebenarnya mau dipublish bareng sama fict **'Sunflower'**, Cuma karena adanya insiden, baru bisa dipubish sekarang Y_Y

Once again, mari semarakkan NHTD tahun ini! ^_^

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
